kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Twin Breaker
The is a personal jackhammer-esque weapon of Kamen Rider Grease and Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge. Provided with the recreated Dragon Sclashjelly in addition to his own Robot Sclashjelly, Grease is now able to wield both Twin Breakers. Modes This weapon has two modes: and . TB Beam Mode.png|Beam Mode TB Attack Mode.png|Attack Mode Design The Twin Breaker is composed of the following parts: * : The energy generation unit of the Twin Breaker. In addition to generating energy necessary for normal attacks and techniques to be activated, a power motor that rotates the ranging pile at high speed is also incorporated. * : The Twin breaker's striking device. It is possible to concentrate energy generated by the Twin Break Charger at the tip of the pile, and to knock inside the enemy with high speed rotation. * : The Twin breaker’s exterior parts. It is also possible to use it as a shield because of the robust structure emphasizing fighting fighting. A transfer device is also built in, and when receiving a signal, it transfers the Twin Breaker to the specified coordinates. * : The grip part of the Twin Breaker. The motion detection system is carried and optimizes the behavior at the time of attack by recording and analyzing the behavior of the enemy and the habit of the user. * : Slot used when casting Special Moves. It takes the role of loading the components of the loaded Sclashjelly or Fullbottle inside the weapon and adding its characteristics to the deathblow. * : The Twin Breaker’s bombardment device. It has the function to converge and fire the energy generated by the Twin Break Charger. Beam irradiation as well as an energy shot-like shotgun can be launched. Also, by switching this barrel, switching between Attack Mode and Beam Mode is executed. Finisher : Cross-Z Charge/Grease channels the energy of a Fullbottle or the Dragon Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. - Sclashjelly= *'''Robot: Grease shoots the enemy with gold lightning in rapid succession. *'Dragon:' Cross-Z Charge shoots a blue energy ball at the enemy. Robot jelly only attack.png|Single Finish (Robot Sclashjelly) }} - Twin Finish= * : Cross-Z Charge/Grease channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and a Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. - Fullbottle + Sclashjelly= *'Helicopter + Robot:' Grease shoots the enemy with projections of gold helicopter blades. Grease Twin Finish energy.png|Twin Finish (Helicopter Fullbottle + Robot Sclashjelly) (Prelude) Grease Twin Finish circle.png|Twin Finish (Helicopter Fullbottle + Robot Sclashjelly) }} - Let's Finish= * : Cross-Z Charge/Grease channels the energy of the Cross-Z Dragon or the RabbitTank Sparkling Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast. **'Cross-Z Dragon:' }} - Attack Mode= : Cross-Z Charge/Grease channels the energy of a Fullbottle or a Sclashjelly and performs a powerful slash. **'Fullbottle:' ***'Dragon:' Cross-Z Charge stabs the enemy with Twin Breaker, delivering a great, dark blue shockwave upon impact with enemy. Dragon Bottle Single Break.png|Single Break (Dragon Fullbottle) - Twin Break= * : Cross-Z Charge/Grease channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and a Sclashjelly and performs a powerful slash. - 2 Fullbottles= *'Lock + Rose:' Grease launches chains and thorn-covered vines from the Twin Breaker, tying up his enemy and leaving them open to attack. Lock + Rose Twin Break.png|Twin Break (Lock + Rose) }} - Let's Break= * : Cross-Z Charge/Grease channels the energy of the Cross-Z Dragon or the RabbitTank Sparkling Fullbottle and performs a powerful slash. **'Cross-Z Dragon:' Cross-Z Charge summons a blue and orange energy chinese dragon that flies behind him, and use it to stab the enemy. Cross-Z Dragon Let's Break prelude.png|Let's Break (Cross-Z Dragon) (Prelude) Cross-Z Dragon Let's Break punch.png|Let's Break (Cross-Z Dragon) }} }} - Sclash Driver + Twin Breaker= : With the Twin Breaker in Attack Mode, Cross-Z Charge channels the energy of the Cross-Z Dragon or the RabbitTank Sparkling Fullbottle and performs a powerful slash. **'Cross-Z Dragon:' Cross-Z Charge summons a blue and orange energy chinese dragon that flies behind him, and use it to stab the enemy before delivering a powerful punch. Driver Breaker Dragon Break.png|Scrap Break/Let's Break (Cross-Z Dragon) (Step 1: Dragon Blast) Driver Breaker Dragon Break 2.png|Scrap Break/Let's Break (Cross-Z Dragon) (Step 2: Punch) - Grease= Grease can combine the powers of the Sclash Driver and the Twin Breaker to perform a powerful finisher. However, it puts a huge strain on Grease's body, causing his transformation to cancel. - Scrap Finish/Twin Finish= With the Twin Breaker in Beam Mode, Grease channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Robot Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. *'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' **'Robot + Robot:' Grease covers himself in golden energy and slides at the enemy for a punching maneuver via the Variable Jelly, before surfing around the enemy whilst shooting it multiple times, then performing his Scrap Finish attack. Scrap Finish+Twin Finish - Dash and punch.png|Scrap Finish/Twin Finish (Robot + Robot) (Step 1: Sliding and punch) Scrap Finish+Twin Finish - Shooting beam.png|Scrap Finish/Twin Finish (Robot + Robot) (Step 2: Twin Breaker shooting) Scrap Finish+Twin Finish - Uppercut punch.png|Scrap Finish/Twin Finish (Robot + Robot) (Step 3: Uppercut punch) Scrap Finish+Twin Finish - Jelly floating.png|Scrap Finish/Twin Finish (Robot + Robot) (Step 4: Floating) Scrap Finish+Twin Finish - Jelly Scrap Finish.png|Scrap Finish/Twin Finish (Robot + Robot) (Step 5: Rider Kick) - Discharge Crash/Twin Finish/Twin Break= With the Twin Breaker in Beam Mode, and the Machine Splash Armory, Grease channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Robot Sclashjelly, plus the energy of an inorganic Fullbottle in the Sclash Driver, Grease performs a powerful shooting attack and a stabbing maneuver. *'2 Fullbottles:' **'Kuwagata + Fukurou' (in Twin Breaker) + Castle (in Sclash Driver): Has two variations: ***Grease coats the Twin Breaker with the Fullbottles' energies mixed together in the shape of the Castle Fullbottle logo before ramming into the enemy. ***Grease coats the Twin Breaker with the Fullbottles' energies mixed together in the shape of the Castle Fullbottle logo before ramming into the enemy, then executes a jumping spinning heel kick. Castle Scrap Break Fukurou Kuwagata Twin Break.png|Discharge Crash/Twin Finish (Kuwagata, Fukurou and Castle) Castle Scrap Break Fukurou Kuwagata Twin Break (Ver 2) (Slash).png|Discharge Crash/Twin Finish (Kuwagata, Fukurou and Castle) (Version 2) (Step 1: Slash) Castle Scrap Break Fukurou Kuwagata Twin Break (Ver 2) (Rider Kick).png|Discharge Crash/Twin Finish (Kuwagata, Fukurou and Castle) (Version 2) (Step 2: Kick) }} }} - Other= : Cross-Z Charge channels the energy of the Cross-Z Dragon or the RabbitTank Sparkling Fullbottle in the Twin Breaker in Attack Mode, and the energy of a Fullbottle in his Beat Closer, pulls the handle three times and performs a powerful slash. **'Lock' and Cross-Z Dragon: The Beat Closer projects an energy version of the Bind Master Key before Cross-Z Charge slashes with it, creating a ball of golden energy before summoning a blue and orange energy chinese dragon that grabs the ball via its mouth, then flies at the enemy with an empowered attack. Lock Mega Slash & Dragon Let's Break Prelude.png|Mega Slash/Let's Break (Lock/Cross-Z Dragon) (Prelude) Lock Mega Slash & Dragon Let's Break (Lock Ball).png|Mega Slash/Let's Break (Lock/Cross-Z Dragon) (Step 1: Energy Lock Ball) Lock Mega Slash & Dragon Let's Break (Dragon Bite).png|Mega Slash/Let's Break (Lock/Cross-Z Dragon) (Step 2: Dragon Bite) - Combinations= *Cross-Z Charge and Grease perform a combination of their Single Finish in an attempt to defeat Engine Bro's and Remocon Bro's but failed. Double Single Finish (Cross-Z Charge - Grease).png|Double Attack (Single Finish) (Dragon/Robot Sclashjelly) }} }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal The Twin Breaker is voiced by , who previously voiced Rey Kivat and Arc Kivat in Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World. Notes *Twin Breaker is conceptually similar to the Gashacon Bugvisor from the previous series, as both weapons are knuckle-wielded weapons that can be used for melee and shooting attack. **However, Twin Breaker didn't double as Transformation device **More to above, the Twin Breaker's attack mode resembles a Phillips head screwdriver or drill weapon instead of a chainsaw, making it similar to the Drill Crusher. *Twin Breaker is also similar to Sunglasseslasher and Deep Slasher in a way with inserting 2 collectible devices to perform a finisher. *So far, Twin Breaker is the only weapon which has a Fullbottle twin slot akin to Build Driver's. **The ability to use adapters that use two slots or two separate trinkets for finishers is similar to how Mighty Brothers XX's Gashacon Key Slasher could use Gashats that took up one or two slots. Appearances Category:Rider Weapon Category:Guns